


Thirsty Weekend

by RenkonNairu



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Barron Battle get's pegged!, Canon Het Relationship, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Roof Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fisting, constant interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: Barron Battle and Mara Peace are trying to enjoy themselves, but things keep getting in the way and they're both getting really pent-up and frustrated.
Relationships: Barron Battle/Ms. Peace
Kudos: 11





	Thirsty Weekend

A fireball impacted Barron Battle in the chest, burning away the leather vest of his supervillain costume. Exposing thick dark curls of chest hair, over taught sinewy muscles that rippled under the skin. 

He staggered backwards, wiping his glasses with his hand. The lenses having fogged up from the heat of the hero’s attack. 

Battle barely had time to blink before a warm body slammed herself into him, and he went tumbling to the ground. Pinned under the tiny body that was Flamebird, the superhero of flying fire. She held him down by his wrists, and straddled his mid-section. 

“I have you now.” Flamebird muttered into his ear, voice low and sultry, lips almost grazing the shell of his ear. Hair falling down to tickle the side of his face. 

Battle shivered at the sensation, shifting his body beneath her so that she could feel exactly what kind of reaction she elicited in him. “So,” he flashed her a mocking smile, “now that you have me, what are you gonna do with me?”

Reaching into her utility belt, Flamebird pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Every superhero always carried at least one on them for apprehending criminals. She used them to cuff Battle’s hands together so she didn’t have to keep holding him down. Then she shimmied down his mid-section so that she sat directly over his lap. 

“Whatever I want.” The grin she gave him was halfway between sultry and wicked. 

Small hands working deftly, Flamebird unbuttoned the fly of his costume and eased his erection out. She gave it a couple strokes before pulling aside the fabric of her own costume and sliding down onto him. 

Both sighed when their bodies slotted together and Flamebird began moving. Slowly at first, but gaining in speed as they both relaxed into the rhythm. 

“I’m so glad we’re doing this…” Battle sighed with appreciation. 

“Shush! Don’t break character.” Flamebird hissed at him. She adjusted her position and his angle inside her. Then moaned at the improved feeling. It really had been too long since they did this. She leaned foreword again, bracing her hands on his arms, holding him down again. “You’re a bad villain that has to be punished and I’m the brave hero that taking you- ah!”

Her sentence was cut off by a breathy moan as he thrust up into her. Hitting one of the delicious nerves of her insides. 

“Bold of you to assume this villain would give up so easily, hero.” He growled back, baring his teeth in a challenge. 

Flamebird readjusted her position again, and put more speed into her hips. “I’ll have you begging for release before this is over.”

He threw his head back, enjoying the feeling of her body moving around him. It was easy to lose one’s self in the feel. Of fitting together so perfectly. In sharing the pleasure of each other’s bodies. So easy to get lost that neither one of them noticed another super land on the roof until they were already nearly next to them. 

Comet came down. The bright orb of her superpower flickering before being turned off to reveal her actual form. A mostly silver costume. Tight, like most female supers’ costumes were tight. High collared but short sleeved. No exposed mid-rift, but a bikini cut that exposed her thighs. And a white cape that sparkled almost as brightly as her superpower made her shine. 

She dashed up to what –she thought- looked like a hero struggling with a villain. 

“Need some help, Flamebird?” She asked. Then stopped short. “Oh.”

They were both still clothed. More or less. Barron Battle was missing a top and his chest was exposed, but he was still wearing pants. Flamebird still had her whole costume on, but her costume didn’t cover much to begin with. From far away they looked like they were fighting. But close up, Comet could clearly see that they were… not fighting. 

Flamebird was sitting on Barron Battle’s lap, the crotch of her costume’s bottoms pulled to the side, and –Comet didn’t wanna look that close- but if one wanted to look that close, they could see Battle’s dick poking out of the fly of his pants and sheathed inside Flamebird’s body. 

“I got this. Thanks.” Flamebird said over her shoulder. 

Comet didn’t even reply. She just left. Immediately. Turning back into a ball of light and streaking across the sky at her top speeds. 

Flamebird sighed. 

Battle groaned. 

Things like that were exactly why they hadn’t done this in a while. Rooftop role play. Hero versus villain fights with… happy endings. It was becoming impossible to do without some idiot sticking their nose in. Maxville was a city of supers and every passing superhero that saw another hero fighting a villain had to stop and offer their help. Ugh! 

“Let’s just go home.” Battle muttered. He was no longer in the mood. He was not a big fan of being walked in on. 

Flamebird didn’t mind a little exhibitionism, in fact, she felt it enhanced her experience. But, she also knew there was no point in trying to continue if her partner was no longer comfortable. With a sigh, she slowly raised herself off him and adjusted her costume to the way it was supposed to be worn so that everything was covered. 

She unlocked the cuffs she put on Battle and he stuffed himself back in his pants. He looked at the pile of ash that had been the top of his supervillain costume. It was an older one and he wore it specifically for the purpose of it being destroyed during their play. Still, it seemed like an awful waste of good leather when nether of them got to… finish. 

Flamebird hooked her hands under his arms and then the two of them were flying back to their condo. 

…

Flamebird let Battle down on the balcony of their condo and took her mask off. 

Inside, the floor was covered in a veritable plethora of pre-school aged toys. Battle tried to keep their home clean. Really, he did. Before they had a kid, he managed to keep the condo showroom new looking. Realtor open house level of clean. 

That was impossible with a two-year-old living with them. 

Warren was not home at the moment. Mara had convinced her mother to take the child over the weekend. Giving Barron and Mara two days and one night all to themselves. Battle could be spending that time cleaning. But… they decided there were other things they wanted to do more… 

Mara walked past him, stepping around Warren’s toys, and began peeling off her Flamebird costume. Not in a sexy, strip tease sort of way. More in an angry, frustrated, and just want this thing off of me, sort of way. “Well, that was an absolute disaster!”

She left a trail of costume pieces on her way to the bathroom. The bathroom door slammed behind her and seconds later, Battle heard the shower running. 

With a sigh, he turned to picking up the living room. Collecting his wife’s discarded superhero costume and placing it in the hamper. Then gathering up Warren’s toys and carrying them into the boy’s room to be stowed in his toy chest –where they belonged. 

It didn’t take him long, but it looked like Mara’s shower was shorter. She was just coming out of the bathroom as he was coming out of their son’s room. Naked apart from her piercings, toweling her hair off. The towel was also discarded and abandoned on the floor when she was done with it. 

Battle sighed. It was impossible to keep his floors clear. 

Mara strode to the kitchen, her wet hair plastering itself to her shoulders and back, coming around the front to curl around her breasts, making them look bigger than they actually were. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of sparkling water. She wasn’t exactly neat or graceful about drinking it. A few drops leaking out the corner of her mouth and dripping down her chin. 

Battle watched the droplets trail down her neck to the hollow of her throat, then down her chest to be lost in a tendril of hair that was already wet and stuck to her breast. 

When the bottle was empty, she tossed it in the recycling bin and looked up at her husband. 

“Take your pants off.” She ordered. 

“Don’t you want a little foreplay?” He asked. 

She came out of the kitchen and shoved him against the couch. “No. I wanna cum.”

Her hands seized his waistband. Fingers deftly making quick work of the buttons of his fly until it was all the way open. Mara slid the fabric off his narrow hips.

Battle wasn’t exactly in the mood anymore. But Mara was always able to get him interested again. And it really didn’t take much. 

She leaned her tiny body against him. Her body heat seeping into his skin, giving him an almost contact fever. Her fingers ticked the inside of his thigh. Before her hand drifted more to the center to stroke his length. Semi-erect, but growing with every motion of her hand. 

With a soft sigh of appreciation, Battle allowed himself to flop down on the couch and relax and enjoy his wife’s attentions. 

Warm hands stroking his shaft. Pumping slowly at first. Mara always started slow. She was a bit of a tease that way. But steadily quickening her pace. 

Then Battle felt her tongue dark out to flick over his tip and he moaned, knowing more was coming. 

Mara closed her mouth over it. Just sucking the tip at first. Lips massaging the head, as her tongue teased the slit of his tip. Hands moving to cup his balls. Massaging and stroking. One knuckle gently rubbing circles in that sensitive spot just behind the sack. She slid a finger farther back to tease at his hole. 

Battle moaned more loudly. 

Her mouth came off his dick with a wet POP, and Mara smiled up at him; coy, and knowing. “Don’t you wanna cum too?”

“I do.” He breathed. Voice thick and heady. He wanted to cum so badly. It had been so long since they were able to have sex without being interrupted by a toddler. “I wanna fuck you until we both cum.”

“That’s a good boy…” Mara cooed at him. 

She climbed onto the couch and for one moment of baited breath, Battle thought she was going to slide herself down onto his dick and they would resume where they left off on the roof before Comet interrupted them. But Mara did not slide down onto his dick. Instead, she braced one leg up on the back on the couch and shoved her wet and needy pussy in his face. 

“Make me cum.” She ordered. “Then maybe I’ll consider letting you cum too.”

Battle met her eyes, holding her gaze and he leaned his head in… and placed a chase kiss to the inside of her thigh. He knew how to tease her too. 

He trailed kissed up both her thighs. Starting at the knee of one leg. Moving slowly. Pressing his soft lips to her warm skin. Pausing between each kiss. When he got to her center, he moved back down to her other knee and repeated the process. Press lips to skin, kiss, pause, move up a little bit, repeat. 

When he got to her center a second time, Battle’s tongue darted out to lick up her slit. Wetness sliding against wetness. Slippery and wanton. He reached his hands up to gently pull the lips apart, opening her up and giving him easier access. 

This time, when his tongue darted out, it was not to just lick up the outside of her slit. This time, he delved inside her. Exploring as much as tasting. Running his tongue against her folds. Sliding between them. Searching for all her lovely nerves and sensitive spots. Making sure he hit everything he knew she liked. 

Her body shuddered over him, going slightly weak at the knees from his attentions, and Battle cupped her ass with his hands to support her. Squeezing the cheeks gently, appreciating just how round and soft her ass really was. 

Finally, he found that delicate bud just under her hood. A delicious ball of nerves that never failed to make her cum. Battle closed his lips over her clit and sucked gently. 

Mara moaned –loudly- in appreciation. Her hands fisting in his hair. 

Battle loved it when she pulled his hair. He wished she would pull it harder. 

She was so fucking wet, she dripping all over Battle’s fucking face, and down her own thighs, and he loved every slippery bit of it. He loved making his woman a moaning and soaking mess. And she was so close to cumming too. He could feel it. In how much of her weight she was putting on him. In how her wetness kept increasing in waves, building up to something. In the sounds she was making, not just moaning, but keening. Desperately. Like she needed something. She was so close and she needed it. 

Battle redoubled his attention on her clit. Flicking his tongue against it in quick rapid motions while his lips still sucked. He would make his woman cum! Or else what the fuck was he good for!

And then- 

-the phone- 

-began- 

-to ring- !

They both paused. 

“Just ignore it.” He pleaded into the juncture between her thighs.

“It could be about Warren.” She whispered, breath shallow. They left their son in the care of his grandmother, but that didn’t mean it was impossible for him to get hurt. And at such a young age, none of his parents’ superpowers would have manifested yet, so he could get very, very hurt. Mara looked up. It was not the regular house phone that was ringing. It was her Red Phone. Her superhero phone. So it wasn’t about Warren. Someone was calling for Flamebird. “Fuck. Damn it.”

She climbed over the back of the couch and floated over to answer the phone. 

When the call was done, she slammed it back down on the cradle. “Trouble in the rail yards.” She announced, frustrated and annoyed. “I have to go.”

“Can’t they get someone else to handle it?” Battle asked, stroking his neglected cock. “Steve, or Boomer, or Comet.”

“They’re all already there.” Mara informed him, already heading into the bedroom to collect her discarded costume from the hamper. “Apparently, it’s a big problem and they need every hero they can get.”

She pulled her costume on. The bottoms making a wet snap. Flamebird made her way over to the balcony. 

“Oh, and you’re not allowed to cum until I come back.” She announced. 

Flamebird jumped off the balcony and left. 

…

It was late when Flamebird finally drifted back in through the open balcony. The sun had already gone down. Battle had made dinner and eaten it alone. He was now asleep in their bed. 

They had lost their first day of ‘alone time’. 

Stripping off her Flamebird costume again, Mara left it on the floor as she made her way back to the bathroom for what would be her second shower of the day. 

That done, she used her fire powers to dry off quickly, and crawled into bed naked. Cuddling up to her husband and pillowing her head on his chest. 

Battle curled his body around her, inhaling the scent of her hair. “How’d it go?” He whispered to the top of her head. 

“Ugh. It was a shit-show.” She growled into his chest. “The Commander threw a freight car at the supervillain and he smacked it right into an Amtrak engine, which immediately exploded. And because it was an explosion –ya know, a fire thing- I got yelled at for it. I wasn’t even anywhere near that part of the fight. I was with Sonic Boom taking out the henchmen.”

“Want me to make you feel better.” Battle asked, one hand running over the curve of her hip. 

“Yes.” She admitted, sighing at the feel of his caress. “But I don’t wanna do any work.”

“Roll over.” He told her. “I’ll give you a massage.”

Mara lifted her head. “A massage? I wanna get fucked, Bambi! I’ve been trying to fuck you all day!”

“A happy ending massage.” He promised her. 

“Oh! Alright.” Mara rolled over onto her belly. 

Battle pushed himself up onto his knees, leaning over her. He rubbed his hands together to try and warm them. Fire users naturally ran hot, Mara’s resting body temperature always felt like a fever to him, and his natural average human body temperature always felt just a little cool to her. But cool hands were exactly what she needed to relax her muscles, after a fight like that. 

He ran his hands over her back. Feeling just how tense and tight the muscles of her back really were. He applied more pressure, turning his rubbing and stroking into a real massage, not just feeling her up until they were both aroused enough to perform. Battle paused at every knot, giving special attention unknitting each problem area. 

Under his hands, Battle felt more than herd her moan with appreciation. 

He moved his hands lower. Moving from her back, over her butt, to her legs. Squeezing and stroking her thighs. Bending one knee and giving her calf the same treatment. Then the other leg, bending the knee and squeezing and stroking the calf. Massaging her feet, running his thumbs over the underside of her foot. Curling and bending her toes. 

It was very like the foot massages he gave her when she was pregnant. Mara appreciated every stoke and movement of his hands. 

After every muscle in her body was relaxed and she eased into the mattress, Battle moved his hands back up to her thighs. Squeezing and stroking again, but with very different intensions. 

Sliding up the inside of her thigh to tickle at the lips of her core. 

Sighing with appreciation at the change, Mara shifted her position and opened her legs a bit more, offering him better access. 

Finding her already wet, Battle slid a finger inside. She wasn’t as soaking and dripping as she was earlier before she got the hero call, but she was slippery enough for him to get in one finger. 

Wiggling it around inside her, feeling how her walls moved to accommodate him. Battle slid the finger out again, licking her juices off it. Enjoying the taste of her fresh desire. When she whimpered to protest his withdrawal, lifting her ass up a bit to offer him an easier angle, Battle slipped two fingers in. 

Mara moaned with appreciation, moving her hips, sliding his fingers inside her more than he was. Trying to get him to touch all the nerves he couldn’t get at earlier with just his tongue alone. The deeper spots that were harder to reach but offered greater pleasure. 

Feeling her wetness increase, Battle slipped in a third finger. 

“More.” Mara pleaded, speaking more to the mattress than to him. 

“More?” Battle asked. His tone sounded teasing, but he always felt the need to make sure with him. Sometimes she really did like to be stuffed full of more than it looked like she could take. Other times, she just got off on screaming dirty things in bed. 

“More.” She confirmed, panting and breathy. 

Battle withdrew the fingers he already had in her just enough to add a fourth finger… and his thumb. Moving slowly, keenly aware of the tightness around him, he slid his whole hand in. Keeping his fingers straight, thumb folded across the palm. “This okay, Sparky?”

Her only response was a thick and loud moan of abandon, and her hips thrusting back against him, forcing his hand in deeper. Yes, that was what she wanted. That was what she’d been wanting all day. To be filled with something thick and hard. To be fucked until she was a dripping and screaming mess. 

Grinning to himself, Battle curled his fingers into a fist inside her. 

“Fuck! Yes!” She screamed into the mattress. “Fucking fuck me!”

Her warm fluids dripped down his arm as Battle fisted her. Her muscles tightening and squeezing his arm as she climbed closer and closer to a climax. He leaned over her, biting the shell of her ear while she squirmed beneath him. 

She was so close to cumming. She’d been wanting to cum all day. And after she came, she would make sure Battle came –probably come a second time while getting him off. All she had to do was reach that edge… 

But the phone rang again. 

“Just ignore it!” Mara shouted. “Keep fucking me!”

Battle did not withdraw his fist, but he did raise his head to peer into the living room at the phones. It was not her Red Phone that was ringing. This time, it was the regular house phone. It was too late at night to be a telemarketer or prank call. And it was so late at night. 

And it kept ringing. 

Not only was the sound distracting, but the idea of someone calling at this hour –on the house phone, not Mara’s hero phone- was concerning. 

Battle –slowly and gently- withdrew his fist. 

“No…!” Mara whined. 

“I’m just gonna see who’s calling then tell ‘em to go to hell.” He promised, whipping the wetness off his hand on the bedspread. 

Battle crossed the living room to the phone and answered it. “What?”

The first thing he head was the sound of a child sniffling in the background. Then his mother-in-law’s voice said over the line, “Somebody had a nightmare and wants his mother.”

Warren. He was only two years old and spending the weekend with his grandmother. But every child wanted their mother after a bad dream. Battle sighed, realizing that he and Mara were not going to get their private, child-free weekend after all. “Put Warren on the phone.”

“Dad…” The child sniffled over the line. 

“Hey, Little Soldier.” Battle shifted to face the bedroom and try and wave for Mara to come out to him. 

At hearing her child’s name, Mara practically flew into the living room. “What it is?” She hissed. All arousal instantly gone. “Is he hurt? Does he need us to go pick him up?”

“He just had a nightmare.” Battle tried to put her at ease. Into the phone, he said, “Your mom’s here, kiddo, and she wants to hear all about your bad dream.”

He passed the phone to Mara. Actually, she snatched it out of his hand to moment it left his ear. “Are you alright?” She asked. “Do you want us to come pick you up? I know you love your Obie, but if you wanna come home tonight we’ll come pick you up.”

Hearing that, Battle gave up all hopes of having sex and went to put pants on and get his keys. 

“Uh-uh.” The boy said over the line. 

“Do you wanna go back to bed?” Mara asked. 

“Uh-uh.” Warren said again. 

These were the kinds of conversations a person had with a two-year-old. 

“Do you wanna tell me about your bad dream?” She suggested. 

And so, Mara stood there, naked in the dark, phone to her ear, and listened to a two year old recount the terrifying story about the cave of wondered from Aladdin. Not being inside the cave as the whole thing crashed down like in the movie. Of being outside the cave and the tiger face (‘kitty face’) kept hissing at him and wouldn’t let him in. But Warren really needed to get in the cave because that’s where the lava was and he needed to be in the lava with the fire. But he was stuck out side in the desert, and it was getting cold, and the tiger head was being so mean to him. 

It sounded so silly to her adult brain. But to mind of a child, it was scary. 

Finally, when Warren was done, Mara’s mother assured her that she’d make sure the boy would go right back to sleep so that Mara and her husband could get back to their romantic weekend. She would bring the boy back tomorrow in the afternoon, in time for lunch. 

Mara hung up the phone. 

It was hard to get horny again right after talking to a toddler. 

Battle was fully dresses and tying his shoe laces. “Are we bringing him home?”

“No.” Mara went back into the bedroom and flopped down on the mattress. “He’s going back to bed. And so am I.”

She pulled the blankets up to her chin and fell into a frustrated but exhausted sleep. Maybe things would be easier in the morning. 

…

So, they weren’t able to make love this weekend. It wasn’t like the world was ending. They would have other opportunities. When Warren got old enough to start school, he’s make friends, and they could have sleepovers, then he and Mara could fuck loudly like they used to. 

For now, at least, they could have a romantic breakfast just the two of them without having to fight with a toddler to get him to eat. 

Battle started pulling out the waffle iron, mixing bowls, flour, sugar-

“Stop playing with that crap.” Mara called from the bedroom. 

Battle looked up from what he was doing to see Mara in the doorframe, tightening the harness that held on her strap on. Technically, it was a double-ended dildo. But she just got so fucking wet sometimes that the thing would slip out of her if she didn’t tighten the harness around it. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, holding a whisk in his hands, equal parts confused and aroused. 

“Take your pants off and get on the bed.” She ordered. 

He only continued to stare at her, slightly dazed, and did not move. 

“I have been trying to cum all weekend and now we only have a few hours before my mother brings Warren back.” She elaborated. “Now, I’m gonna get myself off, and whether or not you get to cum too is gonna depend on you. Now take your pants off and get on the bed.”

Battle did not need to be told a third time. Gave a quick glance at the kitchen clock to measure just how much time they had before his mother-in-law would being their son back. Then he abandoned the flour and the mixing bowels on the counter –not even trying to put them away- and sprinted across the condo back into the bedroom. 

He practically jumped onto the bed, shedding his pajama pants mid-air. 

This whole weekend had been nothing but a parade of frustrating blue balls incidents, and Battle was really pent-up. Now they only had a few hours left before there was going to be a child in the condo again, and they would have to keep things PG. Time was of the essence, and neither of them wanted to waste it. 

“It’s been a while since we did this.” He said. 

“Shush.” Mara snapped at him. She squeezed a generous portion of lube out onto her hand before slathering it up and down the length of her strap-on. “Just bend over.”

Battle did as he was told. 

Seven years ago, if someone told him he was going to enjoy and want to get fucked in the ass by a fucking hero, he would have gutted the slanderous idiot. But here he was, happily on his knees and bending over to enjoy his superhero wife’s strap-on. 

He heard Mara squeeze the lube bottle again before he felt her rub the cool slick onto him. Circling his hole, and pressing in gently. Battle hissed at the feel of her nail scraping at the sensitive skin. She hadn’t exactly planned on pegging him, and hadn’t cut her nails. 

That also meant she wasn’t gonna stretch him out or open him up at all before. She was just going to shove it in. A prospect that both excited and terrified Battle, and added another layer of anticipation to what they were doing. 

Mara positioned at his entrance and guided the dong in. Having to go slow because he was not ready, and was so tight. 

Battle hissed. Even with the lube –which she had been generous with- the intrusion burned. As he said, they hadn’t done this in a while, and it was glittering agony being stretched so roughly. 

When she was all the way in, Mara pulled out again and added more lube. Then slid in faster. This time there was less burn and Battle was able to enjoy the pure sensation of just being rammed. 

He bit the pillow to keep from screaming. Then remembered that they were alone in the condo and there was no child in the next room that could be traumatized by ‘daddy making those sounds’. Battle gasped loudly, and moaned even louder. The sound coming out higher and breathier than his usual voice. “Fuck, Sparky! Fuck!”

Mara grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling his head up. “I can’t hear you when you mutter, Bambi.”

“Apologies, my queen.” He hissed, smiling through his teeth. “Perhaps if you pulled my hair harder…”

She did pull his hair harder. Yanking his head back while her hips thrust the dong deeper in him. “Don’t tell me how to dom you, Bambi.”

“Yes, my queen.” He moaned. 

Mara kept a hold of his hair, coiling his curls around her fingers for a tighter grip. Her other hand holding his hip for balance while she increased the pace. Sliding in and out faster, increasing the pace with every backstroke, and ramming him harder with every inward thrust. She shifted her position, changing the angle until she found that spot. 

That one nerve cluster right behind his prostate that made him scream. Too dumb with pleasure to be able to form works. Gasping and moaning with abandon. A little bit of drool dripping from his mouth. 

“I hope you didn’t just cum, Bambi.” She whispered in his ear. “You’re not allowed to cum until I do.”

Battle groaned out something unintelligible. 

“Look at you,” she crooned back, “such a mess you can’t even speak.” Mara let go of his hair and snaked her hand down to stroke at his cock. “At least this guy knows what to tell me.”

She ran a finger over the tip, spreading his pre-cum. Battle moaned again, arching his back and forcing the dong inside him to slide against that spot so deliciously. 

The movement changed the angle of the end that was inside Mara, and she echoed his moan, enjoying how it moved inside of her. 

They were both panting and moaning. Usually, Mara would put more effort into her duties as dom. Barking demands or cooing praise. But she had been pent up for a long time and frustrated all weekend. Her focus was more on her own pleasure than the pleasure of the game. 

She moved her hips furiously. Paying more attention to how the toy moved inside her than in him. Desperate to push herself to her own orgasm. She was so fucking close! But she had been pushed close three times over the weekend and each time was robbed of her climax. Mara was not going to let that happen this time. She wanted to fucking cum! Goddamn it! And she was going to fucking cum! 

Her hand stroking his dick was only an after thought. The majority of Mara’s attention was on the double-ended dong connecting them. Every time she rammed it in him, it moved in her. Hitting both their sensitive spots. Nerves deep inside them lighting up with white-hot pleasure at the sensation of silicone sliding against sensitive flesh. 

“I-“ Battle tried to form works. It was hard with his brain turned half to mush. Mind blanking from near-blinding pleasure that made him see stars. “I’m close-!“

“Not yet!” Mara gasped out, pleading with him. “I’m almost there-!“

It was always so much harder to get her to cum than it was him. 

Battle bit the pillow again. This time, not to keep himself from making any noise, but to distract him from the sensations in every part of his body. 

Mara could feel her own climax building. Deep in her core. Just a few more thrusts and she could push herself over the edge. Just a few more thrusts. Just a few more- A few- Just a- 

A cry cut up from her throat, half scream, half moan. Her head thrown back. Body shaking as her orgasm ripped through her body. Every nerve on fire –metaphorical fire- as her body trembled under the strain of its own climax. 

Battle was not even half a second behind her. The moment he felt her body shudder over his, Battle let himself go. No longer suppressing his own orgasm, and let himself go. They came together. Collapsing on the bed in a panting and drooling heap. 

They took a moment to lay there, on top of each other, just catching their breath. 

Finally, Mara pushed herself back up and –gently- slid the toy out of him. 

Clean-up was not exactly as neat as either one of them would’ve preferred. Battle hadn’t exactly prepped for being pegged. But the mess was a small price to pay for finally getting the release they both had been working for all weekend. 

They were both clean and showered, freshly dressed, and making the bed with clean sheets when Mara’s mother arrived, bringing Warren home. 

They all had a pleasant family lunch together in which the adults were regaled with the two-year-old’s tale of all the interesting things he did over the weekend with his grandmother (and only about half of it was exaggerated). At the end of it, as if only just remembering his manners, the boy asked them what they did over the weekend.

“Oh, ya know…” they answered awkwardly. “Just boring Mom and Dad stuff.”


End file.
